Scharmützel von Eadu
|Gleichzeitige= |Nächste=Schlacht von Scarif |Konflikt=Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg |Datum=0 VSY |Ort=Eadu |Ergebnis=*Sieg der Rebellen-Allianz **Zerstörung der Imperialen Forschungseinrichtung auf Eadu **Tod von Galen Erso |Kontrahent1=Rebellen-Allianz |Kontrahent2=Galaktisches Imperium |Kontrahent3= |Kommandeure1= *General Davits Draven (Angriffsbefehl) *Captain Cassian Andor |Kommandeure2= *Direktor Orson Krennic *Galen Erso † (Wissenschaftsteam) |Kommandeure3= |Truppen1= Raumschiffe: *Blau-StaffelRogue One (Roman) **9+ T-65-X-Flügel-Sternjäger **5+ BTL-A4-Y-Flügel-Sternjäger *1 UT-60D-U-Flügel-Sternjäger **LMTR-20 †''Rogue One – Die Illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *1 gestohlenes ''Zeta''-Klasse Frachtshuttle **SW-0608 Bodentruppen: *Cassian Andor *Jyn Erso *Bodhi Rook *Chirrut Îmwe *Baze Malbus *K-2SO |Truppen2= Raumschiffe: *1 ''Delta''-Klasse T-3c-Shuttle **ST 149 *6+ TIE-Jäger Bodentruppen: *Sturmtruppen *Todestruppler |Truppen3= |Verluste1= *2+ T-65-X-Flügler *1 UT-60D-U-Flügler **LMTR-20 |Verluste2= *Viele Sturmtruppen *Einige Todestruppler *Alle imperialen Wissenschaftsoffiziere **Sirro Argonne **Galen Erso **Rasett Milio **Vlex Onopin **Ames Uravan **Feyn Vann *2+ TIE-Jäger |Verluste3= }} Das Scharmützel von Eadu – oder auch die Mission von Eadu – war eine kleinere Auseinandersetzung zwischen dem Galaktischen Imperium und der Rebellen-Allianz während des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs. Hierbei versuchte die Allianz, Galen Erso mithilfe eines Einsatzteams aus der Forschungseinrichtung auf Eadu heraus zu schleusen, um mit seiner Hilfe mehr über den Todesstern zu erfahren und ihn als Zeugen vor den Senat zu bringen. Da es dem Team unter Captain Andor und Jyn Erso jedoch nicht gelangte, Galen Erso vor dem von General Draven angeordneten Sternjägerangriff zu retten, wurde dieser kurz darauf zum Opfer der neben ihm einschlagenden Bomben. Nachdem Galen schließlich mit einigen letzten Worten in den Armen seiner Tochter Jyn verstarb, gelang es ihr darauf, mithilfe von Cassian und ihrem Team an Bord eines gestohlenen Frachtshuttles von Eadu zu entkommen und folglich den Kurs auf Yavin IV zu setzten. Dort angekommen mussten sie jedoch feststellen, das sich das Oberkommando der Allianz selbst uneinig war, ob man ihren oder den Worten Galens Glauben schenken sollte, woraufhin Jyn, Cassian und ihre übrigen Begleiter beschlossen, zusammen mit einer Einheit die imperiale Anlage auf Scarif zu infiltrieren, wo sie schließlich die Todessternpläne finden und entwenden wollten. Vorgeschichte Suche nach den Ersos thumb|rechts|250px|Das neue Ziel der Allianz: Die Aufspürung Galen Ersos Nachdem die Allianz erfuhr, dass der Imperator eine Art neue Superwaffe bauen ließ, welche für den Genozid an den Geonosianern auf Geonosis verantwortlich war , setzte diese daraufhin ihren Geheimdienst auf die Sache an, um etwas über diese Waffe herauszufinden. Infolge dessen fand dieser heraus, dass Galen Erso – ein imperialer Wissenschaftsoffizier der Waffenforschung – maßgeblich an der Konstruktion dieser Waffe beteiligt war. Da die Allianz und deren Geheimdienst befürchtete, das Galen Erso zukünftig weitere Waffen für das Imperium bauen würde, wies General Davits Draven einen seiner Agenten namens Cassian Andor an, Galen Erso aufzuspüren, woraufhin sich dieser zu einem Informanten auf Kafrene begab. Hierbei teilte ihm Tivik mit, dass die neue Superwaffe eine Art „Planetenkiller“ sei, welche mithilfe seiner Zerstörungskraft ganze Planeten zerstören könnte. Des Weiteren sagte er ihm, das sich ein abtrünniger, imperialer Frachterpilot namens Bodhi Rook auf den Weg zu dem Extremisten Saw Gerrera machte, um diesem eine Nachricht von Galen Erso zu überbringen. Nachdem Cassian dies schließlich der Allianz mitteilte entschied sich deren Oberkommando – der Rebellenrat – nun, die Tochter von Galen – Jyn Erso – aufzuspüren, welche den nötigen Kontakt zu Saw wieder herstellen könnte, um somit den Aufenthaltsort Galens zu lokalisieren. thumb|links|250px|Jyn Erso – Deckname „Liana Hallik“ – wird von Davits Draven und Cassian Andor nach ihrer Befreiung auf Yavin IV befragt Auf Wobani, einem Gefangenenlager des Imperiums, schaffte es schließlich ein Einsatzteam der Allianz, die gesuchte Jyn Erso unter ihrem Decknamen „Liana Hallik“ ausfindig zu machen, woraufhin sie befreit und zu dem Rebellen-Stützpunkt auf Yavin IV gebracht wurde. Dort konnte sie schließlich davon überzeugt werden, der Allianz bei der Suche nach ihrem Vater zu helfen, damit dieser als Zeuge vor den Senat aussagen könnte. Hierbei bot Mon Mothma Jyn ihre Freiheit an, wenn sie den Kontakt zu Saw auf Jedha herstellen würde, welcher den übergelaufenen Piloten und die Nachricht Galens bereits in Besitz bringen konnte. Kurz bevor Jyn sich zusammen mit Captain Andor und dessen Droide K-2SO auf den Weg machte, erhielt dieser von General Draven die Anweisung, Galen Erso zu töten und nicht zurück nach Yavin IV zu bringen, da dieser eine entscheidende Rolle beim Rüstungsprogramm des Imperiums spielte. Fertigstellung des Todessterns thumb|rechts|250px|Der Todesstern wird über Scarif fertiggestellt Unterdessen gelang es dem Imperium seine Superwaffe – den Todesstern – fertigzustellen, nachdem der in seiner Konstruktion etwas kompliziertere Superlaser vervollständigt und in die Kampfstation eingebaut wurde. Hierbei wohnte Großmoff Tarkin an Bord seines Sternzerstörers diesem Spektakel ebenfalls bei, woraufhin sich Direktor Krennic mit seinem Wachtrupp zu ihm gesellte. Im Zuge dessen warf Tarkin Krennic nun vor, das er aufgrund einiger Sicherheitsverstöße auf Jedha einen für die Rebellion sehr informativen Frachterpiloten verloren hätte. Dieser könnte dabei ein Beweis für die Existenz der noch unerprobten Kampfstation sein, welche mit ihrer Entdeckung und Vorführung vor dem Senat weitere Sympathien für die Rebellen-Allianz einbringen würde. Da Tarkin dieses Risiko jedoch nicht eingehen wollte, entschied er sich nun, im Orbit von Jedha einen sofortigen Test der Superwaffe einzuleiten – was er Krennic auch vorschlug. Dabei erhoffte er sich, Krennics Fehler zu beseitigen, indem er sowohl Jedha, als auch den entkommenen Piloten zum Schweigen bringen würde. Da der Direktor Tarkin nun gegenüber versicherte, das er nicht versagen würde, leitete Krennic daraufhin die Evakuierung des Militärs auf Jedha ein, während der Todesstern den Kurs auf den Planeten setzte und in den Hyperraum sprang. Mission auf Jedha thumb|rechts|250px|Cassian begibt sich mit Jyn nach Jedha-City, wo er hofft, den Kontakt zu Saw Gerrera wieder herzustellen Inzwischen unbemerkt auf Jedha angekommen gelang es Jyn und Cassian schließlich innerhalb der „heiligen Stadt“, Saws Verbände aufzuspüren, welche sie kurzerhand mitnahmen und zu dessen Stützpunkt brachten. Dort angekommen wurde Jyn unverzüglich zu Saw gebracht, welcher sie mit gemischten Gefühlen empfing und sich wieder mit ihr versöhnte. Als er ihr daraufhin die Nachricht Galens zeigte und es Cassian, zusammen mit Baze Malbus und Chirrut Îmwe schaffte, den Piloten Bodhi Rook zu finden, gelang es ihnen außerdem, während eines Erdbebens – welches die Wachen ablenkte – aus ihren Zellen zu entkommen. Dieses wurde dabei durch den erfolgreichen Test des Todessterns an Jedha-City, welchen Tarkin anordnete und Krennic schließlich ausführte, verursacht. Nachdem nun Cassian Jyn holte und alle rechtzeitig das Schiff erreichten, welches K-2SO zu ihrer Position nach Cassians Anweisung flog, konnten sie es außerdem schaffen, von Jedha rechtzeitig zu entkommen. Währenddessen bewunderten Krennic, Tarkin und die übrigen Offiziere vom Kommandodeck aus die Zerstörung der „heiligen Stadt“ und die darauffolgende Druckwelle, wobei Krennic sich kurzerhand hinter die Massen an Tarkin vorbei drängelte.thumb|rechts|250px|Tarkin und Krennic, während sie sich über das zukünftige Kommando des Todessterns streiten Als Tarkin sich daraufhin umdrehte und ihm gegenüber gestand, das seine Waffe all seine eigenen Erwartungen übertraf, entschied er sich auch dazu, die sofortige Kontrolle über diese zu übernehmen. Entblößt darüber schrie Krennic nun kurzerhand den neuen Kommandanten des Todessterns an, da er der Ansicht war, das es sein Triumpf sei und das ihm dementsprechend die Kontrolle zustehen würde. Als Tarkin ihm daraufhin all seine Fehler aufzeigte, die seine Position als Direktor in Frage stellten, erwiderte ihm Krennic bloß, dass diese mit der Zerstörung der „heiligen Stadt“ gelöst wurden. Etwas empört darüber sprach Tarkin nun direkter zu Krennic, indem er ihm erklärte, dass der Ursprung für den Verrat des Frachterpiloten auf Eadu, der Einrichtung Galen Ersos, zu suchen sei. Daraufhin machte sich Krennic schleunigst dorthin auf, wo er Galen aufsuchen und zur Rede stellen wollte. Inzwischen – bereits weit von Jedha entfernt – kontaktierte Cassian die Zentrale auf Yavin, um seine weiteren Befehle zu erhalten. Hierbei gab er auch die Zerstörung der „heiligen Stadt“ auf Jedha und den Standort ihres Missionsziels auf Eadu weiter. Als sich in Folge dessen die Zentrale bei ihm wieder meldete und ihm mitteilte, das seine Befehle weiterhin gelten würden, wusste er, das sein Auftrag immer noch galt. Obwohl Cassian darüber – auch aufgrund der letzten Geschehnisse – etwas verwundert war, zögerte er dennoch nicht und ging seinen Anweisungen weiterhin nach. Demzufolge wies er nun K-2 an, ihren Kurs auf Eadu zu setzen, worauf Jyn ihn fragte, ob sich dort ihr Vater aufhielt. Nachdem er dies bestätigte, teilte sie ihm mit, das ihr Vater die Absicht hatte sich für die Allianz zu opfern und den Todesstern als eine Art Falle konstruierte, mit der die Rebellen dem Imperium einen entscheidenden Schlag versetzen könnten. Obwohl er ihr das nicht ganz glauben konnte, blieb sie dennoch hartnäckig. Daraufhin fragte Cassian Jyn nun, ob sie seine Nachricht bei sich hätte, was sie ihm verneinte. Da sie demzufolge dachte, das er ihr nicht glaubte, versuchte er ihr zu verdeutlichen, das nicht ihn, sondern das Oberkommando der Allianz davon überzeugen müsste. Daraufhin erklärte sie ihm und den anderen, nachdem Baze sie nach der besagten Falle fragte, das er in das Reaktorsystem einen Schwachstellen integriert hatte, die sie nur herausfinden müssten. Dafür sollten sie sich nach Scarif begeben, wo die Pläne des Todessterns gespeichert wurden. Im Zuge dessen erklärte Jyn Cassian nun, das er sofort die Allianz kontaktieren müsste, damit sie die Todessternpläne von Scarif bergen könnten. Da ihm das Risiko jedoch zu hoch war, inmitten des imperialen Territoriums eine Übertragung zu senden, entschied sich Jyn daraufhin, ihren Vater zusammen mit Cassian und den anderen auf Eadu zu suchen, damit er die Allianz von seinen wahren Absichten überzeugen kann. Verlauf Landung auf Eadu thumb|rechts|250px|Die Rebellen versuchen auf Eadu mithilfe ihres U-Flüglers zu landen. Nachdem es Cassian, Jyn und ihre Gefährten schafften, Eadu unauffällig zu erreichen, navigierten Cassian und K-2SO mit der Unterstützung von Bodhi ihr Schiff unentdeckt in die Richtung der Imperialen Forschungseinrichtung. Da es jedoch aufgrund des schlechten Wetters schwierig war, ihr Schiff in einer niedrigen Anflughöhe zu halten, um somit unbemerkt zu bleiben, versuchten Cassian und K-2 ihr Bestes, nicht einen der hohen Felsen zu rammen. Als sie es dennoch schafften – mithilfe von Bodhis Kenntnissen über Eadu – die Imperiale Forschungseinrichtung unbemerkt zu erreichen, mussten sie schnellstens zur Landung ansetzen, da sie sich in der unmittelbaren Nähe des Shuttledepots befanden. Um nicht entdeckt zu werden, versuchten sie nun, diesem auszuweichen, wobei sie einen der Felsen rammten und zu einer Bruchlandung zwischen dem Depot und dem Forschungslabor ansetzten. Nachdem sie es in Folge dessen schafften, sowohl unbeschadet als auch weiterhin unentdeckt zu landen, erörterte Cassian daraufhin ihre weitere Vorgehensweise: Während er und Bodhi nach einem Fluchtweg suchen und sich die Umgebung auf einer Anhöhe anschauen würden, sollte K-2 das Funkgerät reparieren und der Rest der Gruppe beim U-Flügler bleiben, um dort versteckt auf ihre Rückkehr zu warten. Obwohl sich Jyn dazu entschied, Cassian und Bodhi zu begleiten, lehnte Cassian diese Idee prompt mit der Begründung ab, dass sie der Überbringer der Nachricht ihres Vaters sei und demnach zu wichtig sei. Als Jyn daraufhin versuchte, Cassian davon zu überzeugen, das alle die Botschaft kannten, wies er sie an, dort zu bleiben, woraufhin er und Bodhi sich schnellstens auf den Weg machten. Währenddessen erkannte Chirrut, was die wahre Absicht des Captains war. Hierzu fragte er seinen Freund Baze nun, ob Cassian wie ein Killer aussähe, woraufhin er ihm antwortete, das er wie ein Freund ausschauen würde. Nachdem Jyn dies bemerkte fragte sie Chirrut, was er mit dieser Frage beabsichtigte, worauf er ihr erörterte, das Cassian vorhätte, jemanden zu töten. Als K-2 ihr dies ebenfalls bestätigte, entschloss sie sich demzufolge, den beiden zu folgen, wobei sie kurzerhand darauf eine kleine Anhöhe erreichte. Von dieser aus sah sie die Forschungseinrichtung und einen Weg zu der Plattform, auf der sie ihren Vater vermutete. Ohne zu zögern machte sie sich nun auf, diese unauffällig zu infiltrieren und sich ihrem Vater zu nähern. Nachdem die Allianz den Kontakt zu Captain Andor und dessen Team infolge des Absturzes verlor, wies General Draven den Funker Tenzigo Weems in der Zentrale auf Yavin IV an, ihn erneut zu rufen. Da ihm dies jedoch nicht möglich war, da deren Signal nicht mehr ausfindig gemacht werden konnte, entschied sich General Draven dazu, sofort einzugreifen. Hierbei beorderte er die Blau-Staffel nach Eadu, welche die imperiale Forschungseinrichtung angreifen und Galen Erso somit ausschalten sollte. Infiltration der Forschungseinrichtung Kurz nachdem Jyn die Gruppe verließ, konnte Chirrut spüren, das Jyn seine Hilfe benötigen würde. Obwohl er sich sofort aufmachte, brauchte er sich nicht um Baze' Begleitung zu sorgen, da dieser ihn kaum aus den Augen ließ. Etwa zur gleichen Zeit gelang es Cassian und Bodhi ebenfalls, einen Aussichtspunkt nahe der imperialen Anlage zu erreichen. Von dort aus ließ Cassian Bodhi per Elektrofernglas die Landeplattform ausspähen, wo er Galen Erso ausfindig machen sollte. Als Bodhi dabei Erso anhand seines dunklen Anzuges identifizierte, welcher ihn klar von den anderen Wissenschaftlern unterschied, teilte er dies Cassian mit. Während dieser nun versuchte, Galen selbst zu erkennen, näherte sich ihrer Position ein imperiales Shuttle, woraufhin sich beide duckten. Nachdem dieses nun an ihnen vorbeizog und auf der Landeplattform landete, wies Cassian Bodhi an, zum U-Flügler zurückzukehren und im Shuttledepot nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit zu suchen. Darauf reagierte Bodhi allerdings sehr verwundert, indem er Cassian vorwarf, das sie nur einen Blick riskieren wollten. Als kurze aber harsche Reaktion darauf erklärte Cassian ihm, das er weiter Ausschau halten würde und das er sich nun auf den Weg machen sollte, woraufhin er wieder zu seiner Waffe griff und das Geschehen auf der Landeplattform beobachtete. Des Weiteren gelang es der Allianz auf Yavin IV ebenfalls, eine Angriffsstaffel für den Einsatz auf Eadu auszustatten und dieses zu ihrem Zielort zu entsenden. Während alle Sternjäger in Formation aufbrachen und in den Hyperraum sprangen, verfolgte Cassian immer noch seine Anweisungen, indem er Galen ins Visier nahm und sich auf einen Schuss vorbereitete. thumb|rechts|250px|Direktor Krennic besucht Galen Ersos Einrichtung auf Eadu und wird dabei von Galen und dessen Team empfangen. Auf der Landeplattform sammelten sich derweil die Sturmtruppen und die Wissenschaftsoffiziere unter Galen Ersos Leitung, die die sich wiederum auf der Plattform befindlichen und sich nähernden Todestruppler begegneten, die Direktor Orson Krennic zu seinem Empfang eskortierten. Hierbei begrüßte er Galen und teilte seinem Team mit, das der Bau abgeschlossen sei, woraufhin Krennic seinen ehemaligen Freund an seine Seite bat, da er etwas verkünden wollte. Hierbei erklärte er Galens Wissenschaftsteam, das einer von ihnen das Imperium verraten hätte, indem er an einer Verschwörung mit dem vor kurzem entflohenen Frachterpiloten beteiligt sei. Dabei versuchte er ihnen zu verdeutlichen, das sich der verantwortliche Stellen soll, worauf keiner der Wissenschaftler vortrat. Im Zuge dessen erklärte Krennic nun, das es sich um eine gemeinsame Verschwörung handeln muss, woraufhin der seinen Wachtrupp in ein Erschießungskommando umfunktionierte. Als er hierbei den finalen Befehl geben wollte, durch den alle Wissenschaftler hingerichtet werden sollten, warf sich Galen vor sie und gab Krennic gegenüber zu, das er es war, der den Piloten losschickte.thumb|links|250px|Krennic erklärt Galen genauer, woher er weiß, dass der Todesstern einsatzbereit ist Nicht verwundert darüber winkte Krennic nun Galen zu sich, der um Grande für sein Team bat, während sich Cassian – der das ganze Geschehen mitunter beobachtete – dazu entschied, sich seinen Befehlen zu widersetzen. Als er daraufhin wieder zum Fernglas griff, musste er mit ansehen, wie Ersos Team durch den Feuerbefehl Krennics exekutiert und Galen durch diesen zu Boden geschlagen wurde. Während Krennic Erso nun erklärte, woher er von der Einsatzbereitschaft des Todessterns wusste, musste Cassian – immer noch schockiert – mitansehen, wie es Jyn schaffte, unbemerkt die Landeplattform zu infiltrieren. Als er hierbei auch mit ansah, wie Jyn sich – versteckt hinter einigen Frachtcontainern – weiter der Position ihres Vaters näherte, meldete sich K-2 bei ihm, um ihn bezüglich seiner letzten Erkenntnisse zu informieren. Angriff der Rebellen Nachdem es K-2 schließlich gelang, die Kommunikationsanlage des U-Flüglers auf Cassians Befehl hin wieder in Gang zu versetzen, konnte er herausfinden, dass die Allianz einen baldigen Angriff auf die Einrichtung auf Eadu durchführen wollte. Während er dies nun Cassian per Komlink mitteilte und ihm sagte, das er das Feld räumen sollte, wies ihn Cassian sofort an, das er unverzüglich die Allianz kontaktieren müsste, welche den Angriff aufschieben sollte. Ohne zu zögern versuchte K-2, dies nun der Zentrale auf Yavin IV verständlich zu machen. Während er ihnen erklärte, das noch Truppen der Allianz vor Ort seien, die durch den Angriff in Gefahr geraten würden, musste General Draven, der den Einsatz aussetzte, feststellen, das er nichts mehr dagegen tun konnte.thumb|rechts|250px|Die Sternjäger der Rebellen-Allianz bei ihrem Zielanflug auf die Imperiale Forschungseinrichtung Da der Sternjägerangriff bereits in vollem Lauf war – was ihm Colonel Delto erklärte –, gelang es der Zentrale nun nicht mehr, den Staffelführer zu kontaktieren und diesen zu warnen. Inzwischen näherte sich die Blaue Staffel jedoch bereits der Forschungseinrichtung auf Eadu und bildete eine Angriffsformation, was Chirrut und Baze von einem Hügel, der einen guten Blick auf die Landeplattform und deren Umgebung ermöglichte, beobachteten. Während die Sternjäger nun die Plattform ins Visier ihrer Laserkanonen, Protonentorpedos, Bomben und Haftladungen nahmen und die erste Salve auf diese abfeuerten, stellte Cassian fest, das Jyn nun wegen ihm in großer Gefahr schwebte. Während die Sternjäger der Rebellen nun reihenweise die Anlage unter Beschuss nahmen, versuchte Krennic, dessen volle Aufmerksamkeit zuvor noch Galen Erso galt, den Gegenschlag einzuleiten. Hierbei wies er die Stationsverteidigung sofort an, in die Defensive zu gehen und alle Sternjäger zu starten, woraufhin ein kleiner Geschützturm bemannt und die wenigen TIE-Jäger der Anlage gestartet wurden. Da diese jedoch nicht in der Nähe der Landeplattform starteten, konnten sie vorerst nichts für den Schutz dieser tun, was sie zum idealen Ziel für die BTL-A4-Y-Flügler der Rebellen-Allianz machte.thumb|rechts|250px|Die X-Flügler der Rebellen greifen die Landeplattform der Imperialen Forschungseinrichtung in kleineren Gruppen an Während Jyn nun aus ihrer Deckung sprang, um die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Vaters auf sie zu lenken, bemerkte der Direktor sie ebenfalls, woraufhin beide versuchten, den jeweils anderen auszuschalten. Als jedoch zur gleiche Zeit die Y-Flügler in die Reichweite der Plattform gelangen, war einer von ihnen einen Bombe auf diese ab, wodurch alle, die zu nah an der Explosion standen, durch diese hinweggeschleudert wurden. Während die TIE-Jäger am Himmel unterdessen versuchten, die feindlichen T-65-X-Flügler in Schach zu halten, griff Chirrut in das Kampfgeschehen ein, indem er einen der TIE-Jäger so traf, das er in den imperialen Geschützturm über der Landeplattform krachte, der den Rebellenjägern schwer zusetzte. Nachdem dieser nun die Sternjäger der Allianz nicht mehr bedrohte, drehten diese von der schwer beschädigten Anlage und Landeplattform ab. Auch Krennic, der inzwischen von seinen Todestruppler bewusstlos entdeckt wurde, leitete daraufhin die Evakuierung der Forschungseinrichtung ein, woraufhin sein Shuttle ebenfalls abhob. Flucht von Eadu thumb|rechts|250px|Die Rebellen fliehen An Bord des gestohlenen Frachtshuttles [[SW-0608 von Eadu]] Obwohl Jyn nun nahezu ungehindert ihren verletzten Vater, der zu nah an der Explosion stand, erreichen konnte, lag dieser bereits im Sterben. Während Galen sich hierbei nochmal recht kurz mit seiner Tochter unterhielt, bevor er starb, traf nun auch Cassian auf der Landeplattform ein, woraufhin er Jyn von ihrem verstorbenen Vater wegzog. Nachdem sie es schließlich schafften, zusammen mit Baze und Chirrut – die ihren Rückzug deckten – ein von Bodhi und K-2 gestohlenes Frachtshuttle zu erreichen, machten sie sich an Bord des Schiffes auf, Eadu ebenfalls zu verlassen. thumb|rechts|250px|Jyn konfrontiert Cassian mit dem Tod ihres Vaters nach ihrer Flucht von Eadu An Bord des gestohlenen, imperialen Zeta-Klasse Shuttles wandte sich Jyn, nachdem sie schließlich von Eadu entkamen, an Cassian. Hierbei konfrontierte sie ihn damit, das er beabsichtigte hätte, ihren Vater zu töten, statt ihn zur Rebellen-Allianz zu bringen. Obwohl Cassian Jyn daraufhin erklärte, das er jederzeit hätte abdrücken können, er sich jedoch weigerte, dies zu tun, machte sie ihm klar, das er mit seinem Auftrag das Leben ihres Vaters nur unnötig aufs Spiel setzte. Nachdem Cassian ihr gegenüber verdeutlichte, das er Befehle hatte, die er verweigerte, hinterfragte sie in Folge dessen seine Aussage und kam dabei zu dem Schluss, das er nicht besser sei, als die Imperialen. Darauf reagierte er nun recht wütend, indem er ihr erklärte, das er sich nicht aussuchen könnte, wann und wo er sich um etwas kümmert. Als er ihr daraufhin verdeutlichte, das er – sowie viele seiner Kameraden – für die Rebellion leben würden, da sie ihr ganzes Leben darstellte, gab er ihr außerdem zu verstehen, das auch sie vieles verloren hätten. Als Jyn ihm darauf sagte, das er sich das nicht schön reden könnte, erwiderte er, das er das nicht bräuchte, woraufhin er den Kurs nach Yavin IV setzen ließ. Nachwirkungen Audienz bei Darth Vader thumb|rechts|250px|Darth Vader und Orson Krennic, während der dunkle Lord den Direktor der Waffenforschung zur Rede stellt Nachdem Direktor Krennic seinen Anweisungen folge leistend Galen Erso zur Rede stellte und dieser daraufhin durch einen Anschlag der Rebellion ums Leben kam, zitierte Lord Vader Krennic unverzüglich nach Mustafar. Dort angekommen empfing ihn der dunkle Lord kurz nach seiner Ankunft, woraufhin er Krennic zur Rede stellte. Obwohl Krennic hierbei sein bestes tat, um sich selbst für alle seine Fehler zu rechtfertigen, derer Vader ihn beschuldigte, versuchte dieser als Reaktion darauf, Krennic einzuschüchtern. Obwohl Krennic dabei indirekt um eine Audienz beim Imperator bat, durch welche er ihm das Potenzial „seines Todessterns“ aufzeigen wollte, wies Vader dies gekonnt ab. Indem er dem Direktor nun klarmachte, dass der Todesstern offiziell nicht existieren würde und das er dem Imperator gegenüber versichern müsste, das Galen Erso diesen in keinster Weise sabotiert hätte, beendete er damit auch vorerst ihr Gespräch. Als Krennic in Folge ihrer Unterredung davon ausging, das er immer noch das Kommando über den Todesstern inne haben und das Vader mit dem Imperator darüber sprechen würde, nahm Lord Vader dies so zur Kenntnis, das er Krennic mithilfe der Macht würgte. Nachdem er ihm gegenüber äußerte, das er sich nicht aufgrund seines Ehrgeizes übernehmen und daran ersticken sollte, ließ er ihn wieder los, was Krennic mit einem schmunzeln abtat. Zusammenkunft auf Yavin IV thumb|rechts|250px|Der Rebellenrat versammelt sich auf Yavin IV, um sich dort bezüglich der jüngsten Geschehnisse zu beratschlagen Da es Cassian, Jyn und deren Begleiter nicht rechtzeitig schafften, Galen Erso vor dem Angriff einer Jägerstaffel der Allianz aus der Forschungseinrichtung zu retten, starb dieser aufgrund des von General Draven autorisierten Anschlags der Rebellen. Im Zuge dessen entschied sich das Rebellenrat nun, sich auf Yavin IV zu treffen, um dort alles weitere zu beratschlagen. Während es dabei Captain Andors Team schaffte, den Stützpunkt auf Yavin IV zu erreichen, trafen mit ihnen auch gleichzeitig die letzten Ratsmitglieder ein. Als daraufhin Jyn, Cassian und Bodhi in die Kommandozentrale gerufen wurden, schickte man Chirrut und Baze ebenfalls mit einer Eskorte zum Verhör, wo man sie separat von den anderen verhörte. Nachdem der Rat nun schließlich die Sitzung startete, fingen sie zuerst damit an, Bodhi über die letzten Geschehnisse zu befragen. Nachdem dieser nun die einzelnen Fragen beantwortete, ließen sie als nächstes Cassian vortreten, der ihnen kühl von allem berichtete, was es überhaupt zu berichten gab. Als daraufhin Jyn als letzte an der Reihe war, erzählte die den Ratsmitglieder wahrheitsgemäß, was sie auf Eadu miterlebte woraufhin eine Diskussion zwischen ihnen ausbrach.thumb|rechts|250px|Jyn spricht vor dem Rebellenrat und schlägt dabei einen Angriff auf [[Scarif vor]] Während der eine Teil Jyn glaubte, schien der Rest an ihren und Bodhis Aussagen zu zweifeln. Obwohl sie nun versuchte, sich zu verteidigen, verstummten ihre Worte in denen der anderen, die sich über die Allianz und ihrem Bündnis zerstritten. Während die Senatoren, die die Allianz politisch vertraten, über General Dravens Angriff richteten und die Existenz des Todesstern anzweifelten, versuchten die militärischen Anführer, die Lage der Rebellion einzuschätzen oder sich für bzw. gegen einen Kampf auszusprechen. Als hierbei Jyn nun zum Rat sprach und versuchte, diesen von einem Angriff auf Scarif zu bewegen, um somit die Allianz zu retten, bewirkte dies nur, das sich dessen Mitglieder weiterhin zerstritten. Nachdem schließlich Mon Mothma Jyns Vorschlag ablehnte, da dieser die komplette Unterstützung des Rates benötigte, verließ Jyn daraufhin die Ratssitzung. Kurz danach, nachdem sie sich zu Chirrut, Baze und Bodhi gesellte, welche sich ihrem Vorhaben anschließen wollten, trat auch Cassian mit einigen Rebellen zu ihnen, welche sich – wie er – schließlich für Jyns Plan freiwillig meldeten. Als es ihnen daraufhin schlussendlich gelang, alles an Bord des zuvor gestohlenen Frachtshuttles SW-0608 zu schaffen und im Zuge dessen von Yavin IV abzuheben, nahmen sie Kurs auf Scarif, wo sie der eigentliche Kampf bereits erwartete. Quellen *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' * *''Rogue One (Roman)'' *''Rogue One – Die Illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' Einzelnachweise en:Mission to Eadu es:Misión a Eadu fr:Bataille d'Eadu ja:イードゥーの任務 ru:Миссия на Иду Kategorie:Ereignisse Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Scharmützel Kategorie:Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg Kategorie:Kanon